1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the arts of medicine and surgery, and more particularly relates to apparatus and method for securing a suture in body tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suture anchors have been developed for anchoring sutures during open surgery and arthroscopic surgery with single side access. With a suture anchored in tissue, it is possible to apply force to the suture to hold other body tissue or implanted devices.
It is desirable that a suture anchor be as small as possible in order to minimize damage to the tissue in which the suture is anchored. It is also desirable that a suture anchor be easily attached, hold the suture firmly in place, and be easily removable without trauma. Most current suture anchors, especially those for anchoring in bone, are not easily removable.